mugenfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
M.U.G.E.N.: The Movie
is a upcoming 2017 American epic action adventure fantasy crossover film. It is based on the fighting game, M.U.G.E.N. Plot A villain called, Dr. Hunter, who wants to take over the M.U.G.E.N. universe into his own universe. Heroes and Villains are going to save M.U.G.E.N. universe and defeated Dr. Hunter and his ninjas before It's too late. Characters *Kung Fu Man/Naoki (M.U.G.E.N.) *Kung Fu Man's Girlfriend/Ai (M.U.G.E.N.) *Suave Dude (M.U.G.E.N.) *Mario (Mario) *Luigi (Mario) *Kirby (Kirby) *Goku (Dragon Ball) *Bio Force Ape (Bio Force Ape) *Fievel Mousekewitz (An American Tail) *California Raisin (The California Raisins) *Shaquille O'Neal (Shaq Fu) *Punky Skunk (Punky Skunk) *Socks the Cat (Socks the Cat Rocks the Hill) *Ness (Mother/EarthBound) *Paula (Mother/EarthBound) *Jeff Andonuts (Mother/EarthBound) *Poo (Mother/EarthBound) *Pokey Minch (Mother/EarthBound) *Naruto Uzumaki (Naruto) *Bubsy (Bubsy) *Angry Video Game Nerd (AVGN) *Marx (Kirby) *Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Tails (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Cheetahmen (Cheetahmen) *Mark and Bert (Monster Party) *Mappy (Mappy) *Bubblun and Bobblun (Bubble Bobble) *Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde (Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde) *Buster Bunny (Tiny Toon Adventures) *Shrek (Shrek) *Gordon Freeman (Half-Life) *Computer Virus (Kirby) *Scrooge McDuck (DuckTales) *Darkwing Duck (Darkwing Duck) *Power Rangers (Power Rangers) *Famicom Wars (Famicom Wars) *Michael Jackson (Michael Jackson's Moonwalker) *Geo Guy (Geo's World) *Geo (Geo Series) *Gru (Despicable Me) *Little Guy (Greeny Phatom) *Fat Albert (Fat Albert and the Cosby Kids) *Link (The Legend of Zelda) *Fido Dido (7-Up) *Cool Spot (7-Up) *Conker (Conker) *Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) *Peter Griffin (Family Guy) *Eric Cartman (South Park) *Hatsune Miku (Hatsune Miku) *Lester (Lester the Unlikely) *I.M. Meen (I.M. Meen) *Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece) *Bobby Generic (Bobby's World) *Josh Geary (Josh Geary) *Garfield (Garfield) *Felix the Cat (Felix the Cat) *Ichigo Kurosaki (Bleach) *Batman (DC) *Superman (DC) *Green Lantern (DC) *Wonder Woman (DC) *The Flash (DC) *Captain America (Marvel) *Hulk (Marvel) *Iron Man (Marvel) *Deadpool (Marvel) *Spider-Man (Marvel) *Thor (Marvel) *The Joker (DC) *Lex Luthor (DC) *Loki (Marvel) *Hawkeye (Marvel) *Black Widow (Marvel) *Gree (Gree) *Lewis Cat/Supercat (The Adventures of Supercat) *Doraemon (Doraemon) *Speedy Cerviche (Samurai Pizza Cats) *Polly Esther (Samurai Pizza Cats) *Guido Anchovy (Samurai Pizza Cats) *Darien Lambert (Time Trax) *Spyro the Dragon (Spyro the Dragon) *Anna (Frozen) *Elsa (Frozen) *Purple Monkey (Pm58790) *Trixie (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Sunset Shimmer (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony) *Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony) *Applejack (My Little Pony) *Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony) *Rarity (My Little Pony) *Fluttershy (My Little Pony) *Chester Cheetah (Cheetos) *The Burger King (Burger King) *Ronald McDonald (McDonald's/McDonaldland) *Pac-Man (Pac-Man) *ToeJam (ToeJam & Earl) *Earl (ToeJam & Earl) *Tanis (Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School) *Ape Man (Cheetahmen) *Dr. Robotnik/Dr. Eggman (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Yumetaro (Mr. Gimmick!) *Tiki (The NewZealand Story) *Izzy (Izzy's Quest for the Olympic Rings) *Dirk the Daring (Dragon's Lair) *Godzilla (Godzilla) *Nostalgia Critic (Nostalgia Critic) *Shadow the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Metal Sonic (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Tin Star (Tin Star) *Eddie (Mega Man) *Dr. Wily (Mega Man) *Metool (Mega Man) *Mega Man (Mega Man) *Leonardo (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) *Michelangelo (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) *Donatello (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) *Raphael (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) *Splinter (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) *Shredder (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) *Crono (Chrono) *Marle (Chrono) *Lucca (Chrono) *Frog (Chrono) *Robo (Chrono) *Ayla (Chrono) *Magus (Chrono) *Ico (ICO) *Yorda (ICO) *Toon Link (The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker) *Jim Power (Jim Power in Mutant Planet) *Mr. Nutz (Mr. Nutz) *Freddy Fazbear (Five Nights at Freddy's) *Bonnie the Bunny (Five Nights at Freddy's) *Chica the Chicken (Five Nights at Freddy's) *Foxy the Pirate Fox (Five Nights at Freddy's) *Robocop (Robocop) *Steve (Minecraft) *Aang (Avatar: The Last Airbender) *TwinBee (TwinBee) *WinBee (TwinBee) *GwinBee (TwinBee) *Taro Yamada/Rent-A-Hero (Rent-A-Hero) *Simon Belmont (Castlevania) *Konami Man (Wai Wai World) *Konami Lady (Wai Wai World) *Upa (Bio Miracle Bokutte Upa) M.U.G.E.N.: The Movie *Dr. Hunter - an main antagonist that who wants to replaced M.U.G.E.N. universe to his own universe. *Dr. Hunter's Ninjas Trivia/details *This is the first time that Kung Fu Man and Kung Fu Man's Girlfriend to have their real names. Category:Movies